The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Sulphur compounds and other volatile chemicals can be produced when fossil fuels, such as oil or coal, are burned. Sulphur compounds are a naturally occurring component of fossil fuels. Metal and other inorganic sulphur containing minerals are mined as a by-product of coal. Given the wide range of uses for fossil fuels, monitoring and/or removing sulphur compounds and/or volatile chemicals is useful.